Necromancer
Necromancers are those who can reanimate the dead to do their bidding (and often perform other weak sorts of magic as well, if they're on the older side.) There have been many times that Spearbreakers was sieged by hordes of the dead lead by their necromancers, until the death of the northern Coastal Reaches ' most prominent necromancer, Deler Inkblushed at the hands of Colonel Fischer. No more necromantic attacks have been recorded. Symptoms of necromancy *Extremely low body temperature (generally around the level where their species is considered clinically dead, though it may warm if the necromancer is sufficently aroused or excited. For a human, this would mean a body temperature below 20 degrees celsius, or 10060 Urists.) *Slower than normal heart rate outside of stressful or exciting situations, if they possess one at all. *No need to breath whatever a species breaths. It is theorised early witch hunts that employed drowning methods were intended not to root out renegade mages, but suspected necromancers and vampires. *No need to eat or drink, though thier ability to heal from injuries is drastically hindered if they don't, they otherwise suffer no ill consequences. This indicates at least their digestive and immune systems remain fully functional or only slightly reduced in capacity and likely running on dark magic. *"Locking," a phenomenon unique to necromancers that will often preserve them in the present state they are in when they read the slab. For many this is great, however most who actively seek out slabs are nearing advanced age and will always look so until they are killed or they can alter their appearance. This trait is more common in human, equus, and goblin necromancers than other species. Types of Necromancers Necromancers fall under four types: *Those who fear for their own mortality (those who simply desire the power to raise undead armies are under here as well.) *Accidentals *Military *Disciple Deathfearing The beginning of most Necromantic careers are those by mortals that are terrified of the prospect of death. They seek out artifacts placed by the various lords of death in the myriad of extant pantheons and from them learnt he secrets of life and death, becoming functionally immortal. However, a side effect is that most biological functions cease, though recent studies show they can eat and drink partially for pleasure and partially to supplement thier immune systems. Others do so simply to maintain a sense of normalacy with their daily lives or just because they like to eat and get hammered. Alongside these deathfearing folk are those who simply want to have undead hordes to act as screens and bartering tools, and still others sell themselves and thier hordes to the highest bidder, treating immortality as a side benefit. Accidentals Sometimes mercenaries, researchers, and adventurers tasked with finding slabs may need to verify it is indeed what they seek and not a decoy. Often this results in them becoming necromancers themselves and often small hordes follow them largely the results of passing bordom or curiosity. There are likely large numbers of necromancers in any given population and they simply maintain regular lives, moving every few years to hide the fact they are immortal. Often times they marry numerous times with mortals who for one reason or another can't have children and can keep a secret, further aiding in thier facade of a normal life. Military Some necromancers, such as Dovash of the BTSC, voluntarily become necromancers to better serve their employers or nation. These individuals are far more fearsome ina fight compared to most other necromancers, as they are professional soldiers who are often far better armed and armored than the majority of necromancers, and are only allowed to bring a horde when they can reasonably control them; this can often result in the horrifying prospect of fighting an army composed of both the living and the dead, often only beatable by slaying the necromancers leading the undead portions of that army. There was also a necromancer unit participating in the Battle of Division 48D on the side of Ballpoint. Disciple Those who follow necromancers who aim to forge a home and name for themselves outside of a country, often forming their own societies housed in large towers. Disciples vary in skill and quality, but if necromancers had to have an army with 'living' members, they would all be considered the officers. Those who threatened Spearbreakers were believed to be followers of Deler Inkblushed (read the whole necro-disciple-chain here. Category:Groups